battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Light
A Tactical Light is a flashlight or torch that can be attached to a user's weapon by means of a standard rail or other mount, freeing the user from having to carry a separate flashlight, or when more advanced night vision equipment is not available. The light is aimed along the weapon's axis of fire. It may be activated by a switch on the light itself, or to a momentary switch located near the user's hands to purposefully conceal the light until a target is confronted. The light may be equivalent to a normal flashlight—enough to illuminate objects in darkness. To make it difficult for a target to fight back, some models may project an overwhelming amount of light, and other models may even project dazzling patterns. Battlefield 3 The Tactical Light is an attachment featured in Battlefield 3 that can be equipped on all weapons (other than the .44 Magnum, MP-412 REX, G18, and 93R), and has the ability to be toggled on or off. Singleplayer The tactical light is seen on the player's M4A1 in the "Fault Line" gameplay trailers. It is used during the segment where Ssgt. Blackburn is ordered to find and defuse a suspected IED. It is also in the missions Kaffarov, Operation Swordbreaker, and Night Shift. Co-Op The tactical light is attached to both players' MP7s in Hit and Run. The tactical flashlight is also attached to both players' M4A1s in The Eleventh Hour. It is also attached to the enemies' weapons in both missions. Mulitplayer The tactical light was first seen attached to the M4A1 and the AKS-74u, as seen in the Operation Métro multiplayer trailer. The tactical light can distort enemies' vision if they look directly at it, making it more difficult to return fire on their attacker, but not entirely impossible. The attachment can be applied to many weapons, including carbines, machine guns, shotguns, and some pistols (as a "Tactical" variant). Looking directly at a tactical light from a few feet away, a player will become temporarily stunned and it becomes harder to move and hear. The downside is that it reveals the user's position, especially from further away where the light has no negative effect on targets. Tactical lights are a form of non-lethal suppression. The flashlight can be toggled on and off, can accidentally blind teammates, and changes direction according to the orientation of the weapon - when the gun is lowered while sprinting, the flashlight will shine to the left. PC players have the ability to keybind to the same key used for , allowing the light to be turned on while aiming down sight or while hipfiring. By default, the tactical light is turned on when the player spawns. Gallery Tactical Flashlight - Fault Line.gif|Tactical Flashlight on an M4A1 as seen in Fault Line trailer. BF3 Operation Métro trailer screenshot9 AKS-74u.png|A Tactical Flashlight mounted on the AKS-74u. Tactical Flashlight - Multiplayer.gif|The player's view when a flashlight is flashed towards the player. Battlefield 4 Battlefield 4 features two flashlight attachments, the Flash Light and Tactical Light. Despite differences in function, the two attachments both emit a light that is blinding and disorienting at close range, and are noticeably less effective outside of long range. The two attachments are highly effective against the infrared sights, the IRNV and FLIR, completely blinding the devices when pointed at a player using them. Both attachments can be equipped on all primary weapons and sidearms. Another attachment, the Laser-Light Combo, is also available, giving the player access to both a Laser Sight as well as a Flash Light. Flash Light The Flash Light is a weapon accessory in Battlefield 4. It functions identically to the Tactical Light in Battlefield 3, remaining toggable and blinding at close range. The Flash Light is unlocked through normal weapon progression for all weapons, with Handguns unlocking it earliest at twenty kills and unlocked the latest for Semi-auto Shotguns at one hundred sixty kills. Compared to the Tactical Light's blinding effects in Battlefield 3, the Flash Light's brightness greatly deteriorates over range and still remains most useful in close quarters. If not switched off, the light will remain on when the player is moving or aiming and will point to the left when the player is sprinting. Because of this, it may be a good idea to toggle the Flash Light off if one is about to run a long distance or engage an enemy at long range to avoid drawing more attention to oneself. BF4 Flashlight 3p.png|The Flash Light equipped on the M16A4 BF4 Flashlight Pistol 3p.png|The Flash Light equipped on the P226 Tactical Light The Tactical Light is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield 4. Unlike the Flash Light, the Tactical Light is only activated when the user aims down sight, and cannot be turned off when ADS. Also unlike its counterpart, the Tactical Light is only unlocked through Battlepacks. The Tactical Light is most useful if the player wants to retain the blinding effects of the Flash Light, but wants to avoid getting noticed by the light of attachment when on the move. The player should keep in mind that the light will always be on when the player is actually aiming, so the attachment is not the best idea if one is encountering more long range engagements than close range ones. The toggable Flash Light may be a better idea if the player wants to retain the effects of the light up-close, and have it disabled when aiming at long range. BF4_taclightclose.png|The Tactical Light equipped on the M16A4 BF4 Taclight Pistol 3p.png|The Tactical Light equipped on the P226 Gallery BF4 Flashlight glare.png|Glare from the Light attachments when aimed at a player BF4 Flashlight 5meters.png|Light intensity at five meters BF4 Flashlight 20meters.png|Light intensity at twenty meters BF4 IRNV Flashlight5.png|Effect on the IRNV at five meters BF4 IRNV Flashlight20.png|Effect on the IRNV at twenty meters BF4 FLIR Flashlight5.png|Effect on the FLIR at five meters BF4 FLIR Flashlight20.png|Effect on the FLIR at twenty meters Battlefield Hardline The Tactical Light is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield Hardline, functioning in the same exact manner as the Battlefield 4 counterpart. ru:Тактический фонарик Category:Night combat Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline